Princess Emma Mills
by Da Femslash Prince
Summary: Regina captures emma as a baby and raises her as her own until she reaches the age of 18. During this time Regina has found herself falling in love with Emma, and Emma feels the same. Kind off adopted parent/child incest, G!p Emma & Ruby. Snow is Homophobic. If any of these offend or you don't like that kind of story, do not read this, or keep comments to yourself. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Princess Emma Mills**

 **Chapter 1**

"I will destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do."

And with that the Evil Queen dissolved into purple smoke. Snow White and Prince Charming were terrified of what Regina would do to get her revenge, so the called for there council and all of their most trusted friends and allies to devise a plan.

"We must fight for are freedom!"Granny yelled out. "We can not let Regina see us as weak."

"You are right off course Granny, but we must not put our queen and young princess in harm's way." said Jimminy

"We must figure out a way to get rid off her!" yelled out a council member.

Just then the Blue Fairy burst through the chamber doors followed by Red.

"The Evil Queen plans to set loose a dark curse, a curse that will destroy all of the Enchanted Forest." Blue tells them.

"What is this dark curse?" Charming asks

"The curse was designed by the Dark One to bring all of the Enchanted Forest to a land without magic, a land where everything and everyone we loved will be gone." Red explains

The whole chamber room gasps and falls into a deathly silence.

"There must be a way to stop this curse?" Snow asks Blue.

"There is not, I am sorry your majesty."

Snow starts to cry and clings to Charming who is trying to comfort his wife.

"But their might be a way to avoid the curse." Blue tells Snow.

Snow looks up at Blue with tears in her eyes.

"What can we do Blue?"

"Their is a tree deep in the forest that has magical properties, if we make it into a wardrobe we will be able to make a portal between this world and the world without magic." Blue explains to them all.

"Your majesties, I will make this for you." Geppetto speaks. Snow White smiles at the elderly woodcarver.

"Thank you." She says, Geppetto smiles to the young queen.

"No thank you needed your majesty, It will be a honor. So Geppetto and his boy Pinocchio go into the forest to find the magical tree. When they find it, they cut it down and bring it back to the castle where they get to work building the wardrobe.

 **( Mystery POV )**

"Your majesty, they are building the wardrobe now as we speak. They will be defenseless when Snow is giving birth to the child." The voice says

"When is Snow due to have the child?" Regina asks.

The voice laughs.

"Any day now my queen." The voice says.

"Good, see to it that know one besides Charming and that Dwarf they call Doc are in the room with her." Regina says.

"Yes your majesty." the voice says. Regina waves her hand making the image disappeared from her mirror. "Oh poor snow, your child will be mine." Regina says with a evil smile.

 **( No One's POV )**

"AHHH!" Snow yells.

"Just one more push your majesty." Doc says

Snow gives one more push, and as she does she hears the screams of her child. Doc takes the child from Doc and brings it over so Snow can see it.

"It's a boy Snow, are own little boy." Charming says with a smile. Just then the doors open, and Blue flies in.

"Actually your majesty, it is a girl." Blue says flying over the child's head.

Charming and Snow both look at their child.

"That can not be Blue he has a-"

"I know that the child has a male appendage but, your child is a girl."Blue interrupts

Snow and Charming look at their child, and both of them smile.

"A daughter Charming, we have a daughter." Snow says with a smile.

Just then they hear screams a yells coming from the hall. A Soldier runs into the room.

"The Evil Queen and her soldiers are here, get the Queen to saf-." The soldier is interrupted by a sword being shove through his neck. The Queen's knights Rush in and surround the two royals. Charming draws his sword from the bedside table and rushes at the nearest knight stabbing him in the shoulder, Charming the grabbed the dagger from the knights sheath and cuts through the knight's chest. Charming cut through as many knights as he could cuting them limb from limb, until one knight got him from behind with a dagger. Snow screamed but could not get to her husband's side, she had to protect her daughter.

"Well isn't this a pretty site." Regina said walking through the bed chamber door. Snow paled when she saw Regina.

"Hello Snow, what a beautiful baby you have, may I hold her?" Regina asked with a evil smirk.

"No you may not you evil bitch." Doc said standing in front off Snow and the child protectively.

"I don't think I was asking you dwarf." Regina said with a snarl thrusting her arm out at the dwarf, Doc shot through the air and smashed through the window of the chamber falling to the ground with an audible THUD.

"Now I ask again, may I hold your daughter." Regina asked stalking towards Snow.

"Don't do it Snow!" Charming yelled. The knight holding charming hit him over the head with his sword.

"Ok, please just don't hurt her." Snow said handing over her daughter.

"Oh, Snow why would I hurt her." Regina said with a smile.

Regina looked at the sleeping face of the child in her arms, 'she is so beautiful' Regina thought with a smile.

"What have you named her Snow?" Regina asked. Snow looked at her old stepmother.

"Emma, her name is emma." Snow said. Regina smiled, 'Emma, what a beautiful name'.

Regina smiled at Emma as she opened her eyes and smiled a toothless smile at Regina.

Regina looked down at Snow who was looking at her with suspicious eyes, she smiled when she realised what Snow wanted to know.

"I suppose you want to know how I knew you were to give birth to your daughter, and about that wardrobe of yours. Regina said with a smirk.

"Yes I would, if I didn't not any better I would think you have spies in my court." Snow said.

"Well Snow you would be right about that." Regina said with a smug smirk.

Snow's eyes widened, who could be the spy in her court, one of her friends has betrayed not only her and Charming, but also her Kingdom.

"Who is it Regina?" Snow asked.

Regina smiled as the door opened again.

"My queen, I have made sure know one will come in". The speaker said

Snow's eyes widened as the spy in her court was revealed.

"RED!" Snow yelled eyes wide and tears falling down her face.

Red turned to look at her old friend and smiled.

"That's right Snow, your precious Red is my spy." Regina said laughing.

Snow looked up at her old friend with betrayal in her eyes.

"Why Red, why would you betray me after I gave you everything." Snow said getting angry.

"You could not give me everything Snow, there was one thing I wanted most in this world that only Regina could give me." Red said.

"What was that?" Snow asked.

"Me." a voice said from the corner. Snow looked over and saw Blue in human form, smiling and walking towards Red. Blue got to Red's side and grabbed her hand and yanked Red towards her for a kiss. Snow looked at this act with disgust clear in her eyes.

Regina looked at Red and Blues display of love with a smile. Regina had always known from a young age that she was a lesbian, and she had tried to hide this fact from her mother until she was caught in the stables with Danielle by Snow who ran right to Regina's mother and told her everything she saw after promising to not ever tell anyone what she saw in the stables. After the death of Danielle and her marriage to the king, Regina hid the fact that she prefered women from everyone, telling her mother it was just a faze. Through the years Regina had noticed Snows hatred for anything her father deemed unnatural which included homosexuality. Homosexuality in the Enchanted Forest was not an unheard of thing, many princes and princess prefered the company off the same sex but had to marry for heirs to be born. Regina's husband however did not allow any homosexuality in his kingdom whatsoever, and Snow followed in her father's footsteps, not allowing any same sex couples in her kingdom.

Red and Blue separated from their kiss with a smile. Red looked over at Snow who looked at her and Blue with disgust.

"That is why we betrayed you Snow, for love. Regina accepts same sex couples in her kingdom, while you do not." Red said looking at her ex friend.

"It is disgusting, unnatural, I should put you in the stocks for your betrayal and your deplorable actions." Snow hissed. Regina glared at Snow with hatred.

"Well Snow you should know that there is no dark curse. I needed you to know that so you would make the wardrobe." Regina said. "You didn't really think I would let you get away did you." Regina said waving her hand over to the wardrobe setting it on fire. Snow watched the wardrobe the only way to get her and her daughter to safety burn in front of her eyes.

"Now I do bid you a goodnight Snow, I will be on my way." Regina says dissolving in purple smoke holding baby emma in her arms followed by Red and Blue. Snow got out of her bed and rushed to her fallen husband.

"Charming she has her, she has our Emma." Snow cried. Charming held his crying wife whispering words of comfort and promises that they will get their daughter back.

 **( Evil Queen's Castle )**

Regina appeared in the hallway in front of her bed chambers.

"You two did well you are relieved for the night, come to my chambers tomorrow morning." Regina demanded walking into her chambers leaving the two women out in the hallway.

Ruby and Blue stood there smiling at eachother and rushed down the hall to their shared chambers.

 **( Ruby and Blue's Chamber's ) [ Smut Warning** **(First time writing one)** **]**

Ruby burst through her chamber doors and grabbed Blue around her waist and threw her down on the bed. Blue bounced on the bed and watched her wolf lover stalk towards her with a look off hunger in her eyes, "I can smell your excitement my little fairy," Ruby said with a husky growl. Blue shivered with the intensity off her wolf lovers voice, Ruby crawled on all fours towards the fairy on the bed, Blue let out a squeak when Ruby ripped off her blue dress with one swipe of her claws, "MMM, you look so ready for me Blue, Ruby hand traced down the length of the fairies torso all the way from the top off her breasts down to the line of red silk panties her fairy had on, "Lift up for me," Ruby said pulling the panties down the length of the fairies legs, Ruby looked at the fairy laying bare in front of her, and looked down to where she knew her fairy wanted her, "So wet Blue," Ruby said running her fingers threw the wet slit, "is that all for me?" "Yes, all for you, Blue said with a desperate whimper, "What do you want?" Ruby asked teasingly poking her finger inside her fairies little hole, "inside," Blue begged thrusting her hips up to try and get any sort of friction, "Inside, what?" Ruby asked running her thumb over Blue's clit, Blue let out a cry, "Inside, please my wolf, Blue begged, Ruby smiled and thrust her finger into Blue's tight hole, Blue let out a cry at the rough intrusion, Ruby thrust another finger into her fairy and went down to suck her fairies clit into her mouth while fingering her, Blue let out a cry as her orgasm rushed through her and arched her back up off the bed. Ruby took one last lick of her fairies dripping pussy and crawled off the bed to take off her cloths, as Ruby took off her cloths, Blue watched with hungry eyes when she caught sight of what her big bad wolf had between her leg, and it was definitely big, Ruby looked down at her fairy eying her hungrily and got down between her legs, She looked into her fairies eyes as she thrust right into Blues tight sensitive pussy, Blue let out a cry as Ruby pounded into her until she could feel her second orgasm shooting thru here, "We are finally free off her," Ruby said, "You will carry my pups, and we will have a family," Ruby said still thrusting into her lover, hearing this Blue let out another scream as her third orgasm of the night tore thru her, Ruby feeling her lover cum pushed her over the edge as well. Ruby collapsed onto her fairy and nuzzled her neck before they both fell asleep.

 **( Regina's Chamber's )**

Regina smiled down at little emma trying to reach for Regina's hair as she was held.

"My little Emma, you will be mine forever." Regina said kissing Emma on the forehead.

And with that kiss sealed the fate for the two souls that would eventually become one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all, i'm back. Sorry it's been so long but I have been at college.**

 **(Now getting right into it. I am basing the Enchanted Forest on some different areas in Europe. So that means I am making the legal age of consent in this story 16 for Emma. If that offends you, stop reading.)**

 _ **15 years later**_

"PRINCESS...COME BACK!"

Princess Emma Swan formerly Emma White, was running for her life. She didn't know how she got in this situation, oh wait, yes she does.

( _Flashback_ )

"Emma, you're going to be attending the ball that I am throwing for you and that is final" Regina said. Regina has been arguing back and forth with Emma all afternoon after telling her that she would be throwing her a birthday ball.

"But Regi, I really don't see the point in having a ball thrown for me." Emma said, as she pouted in her seat. "I know you don't Emma, but as a princess there are certain things that you need to do." Regina explains. "But it's just my sixteenth name day, what's so great about that? Also why is it so important that i'm a princess anyway?" Emma asks, still pouting.

Regina sat at the end of the table becoming slightly annoyed with the young woman who has stolen her heart each day for the past sixteen years. "You are the princess because of who your parents are." Regina tells her. "I hate my parents Regina, and so do you." Emma deadpans.

Regina rolls her eyes in exasperation. "I know that dear, but that doesn't change the fact that you are a princess so you need to perform you princess duties." Regina tries to explain to her. Emma sits back with a pout and concedes. "Fine, I will attend the ball, but there better not be any suitors." Emma says. Regina's eyes darken at the prospect of there being any suitors at the ball.

"I will make sure of it." Regina says.

Emma leans towards Regina and bites her lip as she asks, "Um Regi, you would be okay with me dancing with women at the ball right?" Emma questions. Regina's eyes darken and her magic seems to crackle around them. Emma inwardly smirks. "Yes, dancing with women is fine. Remember we are not in your parents kingdom." Regina says, while she tries to keep her magic from destroying her palace. "Okay good, I just wanted to be sure." Emma says, as she tries to hold in her laugh at seeing Regina so angry. Emma decides that now would be a good time to test out some things Ruby has told her to try in front of Regina. She stands up as if to leave, but 'accidentally' spills her drink down the front of her shirt.

"Oh no, my new shirt." Emma exclaims, pretending to be upset over the drink spilling on her. Emma then grabs her napkin from the table and starts rubbing it over her breasts to get the drink off of her. Regina is stuck in a trance watching the spectacle in front of her. She has been having sexual feeling for Emma as she grew older and she has been able to control it, but as Emma got closer to her sixteen years, Regina has been having a harder time trying to curb her feelings.

"Emma dear, I have just remembered that I have some things I need to do before the ball. So if you will excuse me I will get to them." Regina says, desperately needing to get out of there and take care of the ache between her legs.

"Okay Regina. I will see you later." Emma says, knowing full well what she has done to Regina.

"Before I leave dear, you are needed for a ball gown fitting. Have fun." Regina says evilly, then disappears in a puff of purple smoke. Emma stands there horrified at the prospect of getting fitted. Before Emma could get away, the dining room door opens, and the tailor steps in. Before the tailor can say anything, Emma bolts out of the room. "PRINCESS...COME BACK!."

( _Flashback End_ )

After ditching the tailor in a corridor, Emma makes her way to Regina's bedchambers. Ever since Emma turned fourteen, she has noticed certain things happening with Regina. WHenever Regina watches Emma spar with the master of arms, she always disappears and isn't heard from for an hour. Emma asked Ruby about that, and Ruby being Ruby, she did not beat around the bush, so to speak. ' _She is probably rubbing one out_.' Ruby says. Emma not knowing what that was asks Ruby and gets a very detailed lesson and what woman do when they feel sexually aroused, and what happens when men, or in Emma's case, woman with penis, do when they are sexually aroused. After doing more research in the library and with herself, Emma has come to the conclusion that she is hopelessly in love with Regina. Since discovering that fact, she has been biding her time, waiting until her sixteenth name day to tell Regina how she feels. That is why Emma is racing to Regina's room, not to tell her about her feeling, but to catch her in the act. Emma also discovered that she is kind of a pervert, but being raised around Ruby, can't really be surprised.

Emma got to Regina's bed chambers and couldn't hear anything through the door. She decided that she would need to get in the room further to hear anything. She opens Regina's door and quietly as possible, that's when she hears quiet moaning in the bathroom.

( **Mutual Masturbation Warning** )

Emma quietly walks towards the bathroom to see what is in there. As she got to the door to the bathroom, she was greeted by the most beautiful sight she has ever seen. Regina was sat on the edge of her bathtub completely naked with her eyes closed, slowly rubbing her pussy. Emma, using her lessons in magic to her advantage, makes herself invisible so she could get a closer view. As Emma gets closer, she can see just how wet Regina is, and it's not just from the bath.

"Oh...Emma" Regina moans.

Emma froze for a second afraid that she might of gotten caught, but as she stayed still, she could see that Regina has not stopped touching herself. Emma starts feeling her trousers getting tighter and tighter with every moan Regina lets out. Regina slowly puts one of her fingers into her mouth and lightly sucks on it to get it wet with saliva. She then slowly uses the finger to circle her clit. Emma is having a hard time breathing as she watches Regina giver herself pleasure.

"Emma...oh Emma." Regina moans. "Please...oh god."

Emma can't stand it anymore. She quietly untie the laces of her trousers and pushes them down to her knees and starts to slowly stroke her hard cock. Regina slowly puts one of her fingers into her tight pussy, and starts to whine and moan, begging for Emma. Emma can't stand it, and she accidentally lets loose a moan. Regina freezes mid stroke and notices the signs of magic next to her. She waves her hand and lifts Emma's invisibility spell. Emma is frozen in shock and fear, hoping that Regina will be merciful. Emma stands there waiting with her eyes closed for Regina's yelling to start, but all she hears is a moan. She opens her eyes and looks down at Regina and is shocked to her core. Regina is sitting on the bathtub facing Emma now and continues to pleasure herself. Emma relieved and shocked, starts to stroke her hardness again faster, watching Regina vigorously finger herself.

"Oh...Emma yes, stroke your cock for me." Regina begs.

"Regina...this feels so good." Emma squeaks in a very girly way as she continues to stroke her cock. "Emma dear, i'm getting close. Are you close as well darling?" Regina asks.

"Yes I am Regi. Can we cum together?" Emma asks.

"Yes dear, lets cum together." Emma and Regina start to stroke themselves faster and faster racing to reach their peaks. As one Emma and Regina reach there mutual orgasm. Regina letting loose all her female juices onto the floor. "Emma, please cum on my pussy." Regina begs. Emma grunts and points her cock at Regina's pussy and lets loose her cum onto her queen.

"AHHH!" Emma screams. Regina and Emma catch their breath as one, both of them knowing that it will be a very interesting night before and after the ball.

 **To be Continued)**


End file.
